Nadine
Nadine is an ex-user of 16p. Her personality type was INFP-T. First Major Appearances Pending Character Nadine was always acting heartfelt towards everyone, but mostly towards the Diplomats, who cared to listen to her. She always had poor grammar, using numerous unnecessary exclamation points and adding a space before the period. Example: "Hi kat !!!!!!!!!!!!" Departure On a morning in October 2016, Nadine's mother messaged selected users of 16 Personalities that Nadine had died the night prior after being involved in a car accident. Many people that were notified of the news immediately fell into mourning and despair. However, after receiving such limited information from questionable sources, other users such as Frankie, Theresa Watch, 9, Rec and Indiana Solo started an investigation after questioning the validity of the information they had received. Day 1 of Nadine's Death The next morning users of the site searched obituaries on Google, Facebook and other forms of social media regarding Nadine's death. No obituaries were found and no new information had surfaced. On the same date a mysterious user under the name ITT (INTP), created a thread regarding the tragic event. Many of the users were shocked, but those involved in the investigation only saw this as another red flag. Frankie and 9 conducted their own separate investigation, and after consulting the site moderator, Sophie, 9 was informed that someone was still accessing Nadine's 16 Personalities account to read through several private messages and they refreshed the thread regarding Nadine's death multiple times. Sophie also stated that the person on the account was doing things that only a long time user would be knowledgeable about. After seeing the activity coming from the account Sophie decided to lock the thread regarding Nadine's death. Day 2 of Nadine's Death Two days after the incident occurred a mysterious suicide note appeared. This immediately alarmed the investigating users, and they soon started to question the logic of Nadine's death. A user stated that she messaged the real Nadine five minutes or less before Nadine's mother reported the news. Additionally, information came to the investigation that Nadine's mother was in possession of Nadine's phone and her password (if she had any.) Investigators questioned why Nadine's mother would take the time to message a user on 16 Personalities about the death of her daughter a mere 5 minutes after the accident had occurred. Questions were also raised as to why Nadine's mother would have access to both Nadine's Skype account and 16 Personalities account. Day 3 and Further On Nadine's mother changed the tale of her daughter's death every day. Through a Skype conversation had with former user Mocking Jay, she revealed that Nadine had suffered a heart attack while driving the car she had died in, due to too much stress. She also revealed that Nadine claimed that her father was sexually abusing her. To much of her surprise, Theresa Watch recalled this was exactly how her grandfather died, shortly after remembering how she told this story to Nadine. This confirmed that the stories were obviously being made up. Accompanied further investigation, it was discovered Nadine's mother was only Nadine herself attempting to create drama and attention towards herself. This information sparked immediate hate against Nadine, as she had deliberately lied about something as serious as death only for her own selfish reasons. During the Dear You 3 thread, Indiana Solo posted a message directed at Nadine and accused her of lying about the entire situation and manipulating the people of the site into feeling sympathy for her. The comment quickly gained attention and quickly became one of the most thumbed up comments in the history of 16 Personalities. After the majority of the users turned to despise Nadine, Nadine left the site. Aftermath of Lies and Departure Following the horrifying uncovering of the true intentions of Nadine, users mocked her for "not being able to kill herself" and that "she was too dumb to even know how". Other jokes included Nadine's Ghost and the #JustGirlyThings portrait of "what occurred" by Theresa Watch. Nadine's Ghost A joke was spurred that Nadine's ghost haunted the chat or even the users, motivated many users that mocked her to spam to her messaging account ghost emojis. (��) Soon after, many people called her a ghost or saw her as a ghost as she was neither a user of 16p and preferred to be known as "deceased". "Nadine's Death" portrait Theresa Watch was motivated to create a collage illustrating the events of what Nadine claimed to be her death, hitting high popularity among Veterans at the time. Frankie volunteered to send the collage to Nadine's Snigger, despite no response anyway. Category:Members Category:Diplomats